Drowning For You
by Hazel Roses
Summary: An aquarium. She was excited to go to an aquarium. Despite how pointless Ulquiorra thinks it is go look at sea animals, he agrees to go to appease her. She kept challenging him in new ways and made him feel things he never had before. The former Espada didn't want to admit he was fond of her, but that soft expression made him bend to her will...and perhaps he wanted to.


**So this one is based off of codeno-103's on Tumblr that is this story's default. All of her work is adorable and made me get back into OrihimexUlquiorra. I know, I keep finding pictures I like and writing one-shots on them, but this is just too cute not to pass up. For once, this is not a smut fest. I just don't get that vibe from this picture. It's adorable and cute so there will be fluff! **

**This doesn't start off with the initial idea of the picture. My brain went on its own rampage.**

**I started with one of her other pictures, but then I got sidetracked to this one! If you haven't seen her work, you really should check it out! She does Inuyasha too!**

* * *

><p>"You want to go to an aquarium?"<p>

Orihime jumped up and down, grey eyes alight with excitement. "Yeah! It just opened and I really want to go!"

Ulquiorra's emerald eyes shifted as he searched his mind for what an aquarium was. Aqua meant water. He believed it was a place where they kept creatures from the ocean and other bodies of water for entertainment. He didn't see what was so interesting about going to one, but the expression on Orihime's face was more than enough to make him go.

Ulquiorra stuck his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans. "When would you like to go?"

"Yay!" Orihime squealed before running to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Let's go tomorrow!"

The former Espada had gotten used to this type of affection. He would have never imagined that a mere human would change his way of looking at things so much. He didn't truly understand what he felt, all he knew was that he wanted to stay by her side and keep her safe. She was so innocent, so pure hearted. She filtered light into a heart that he didn't know was black. He placed a hand on top of her orange locks while his other arm locked around her waist. She tiptoed and gingerly placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Little things excite you," he commented.

Her cheeks tinged red slightly and she smiled. "You're right. There are many things I like, but I enjoy doing things with people I care about the most."

Ulquiorra understood that better than he ever could have before he met her. He still didn't fully comprehend human emotion, but he could see certain aspects of her that he never experienced before. It may have taken nearly being killed by Ichigo's hollow to realize it, but he was curious about her. The fact that she took him into her home after the war despite all that he had done to her and to her friends still astounded him. It was something called forgiveness, where you no longer hold something negative that someone did to you against them. She should hate and loathe him, but she didn't.

Orihime buried her face deeper in his bare chest and sighed before releasing him. "How about a movie?"

"A horror movie," Ulquiorra said while walking through the blue carpeted hallway towards the living room.

Orihime gulped. Horror movies terrified her, but they were Ulquiorra's favorite. That was all he watched since he moved in with her about six months ago. It was amazing how their relationship had changed from captor and prisoner to friends. She couldn't lie to herself, she was constantly looking at his silky ebony hair, smooth skin, and forest colored eyes. She got lost in those deep pools every time he gave her that simple look. Orihime placed a hand to her heart while watching him set up the PS3. At first the complete change from homicidal enemy to someone who hadn't thought once about it again…other than that one time some jerk nearly ran them over and then cursed them out like they didn't have the right of way. Ulquiorra didn't think twice before using his cero to blow the car to bits. Unfortunately, that had attracted a lot of attention and they had to make a quick exit.

Orihime took a deep breath to prepare herself to be frightened out of her mind as usual. She adjusted her pink pajama shirt and took a few steps towards her worn leather couch. She watched him get comfortable, gray pillow propped behind his head. He looked over at her, but she was too busy reading the synopsis on the TV for the movie they were going to watch. It was called Dead Silence and had a very creepy looking ventriloquist doll on it. Her hear tripled and she swallowed thickly.

"Can't we watch something not scary today?" she questioned, still rooted in her spot.

"Is it not traditional to watch these types of movies around this time?" Ulquiorra asked. "The day Halloween is coming up soon."

He was right, but she preferred the dressing up and handing out candy to tricks and horror movies. Still, even though he wouldn't admit it, the Quarta Espada quite enjoyed watching scary movies. She would suck it up and try not to die of fright before the movie was over. Orihime hooked her tangerine colored hair behind her ear and wrung her hands as she took her spot on the couch next to him. Soon the movie was started and of course she jumped at everything. Especially when the ghost of Shaw jumped out…or at any sudden sound…or sudden silence. Orihime screamed and vaulted at just about every scene even if nothing happened. It was the anticipation that scared her more than anything.

Orihime shrieked again and held a pillow in front of her face. She continued to hide behind it for a moment.

"The movie is over Orihime."

She peeked from behind the safety of her pillow. "It is?"

Looking over at Ulquiorra, she could see the most minuscule curve of the right side of his mouth. He was amused by her antics. Then again, who wouldn't be?

Orihime stood up and reached her arms over her head to stretch. "Well, it's late. We've got an early start for the aquarium!"

That thought brought her out of her fear and made her feel excited again. She absolutely loved aquatic animals. She hoped she would get to see a few clown fish. It may sound strange, but ever since she was a little kid and saw the movie Finding Nemo, she had found clown fish adorable. Orihime said her goodnights and headed towards her bedroom. After watching that movie, she was slightly afraid of going in the darkened room, so she reached from around the doorway to turn the light switch without actually entering. She felt much better after her room was illuminated.

The orange haired female yawned again before climbing into bed. She pulled the thick pink comforter up to her chin before turning on her side before closing her eyes.

_Beware the stare of Mary Shaw. She had no children only dolls. And if you see her in your dreams, do not ever, ever scream…_

Orihime's eyes shot open. She heard the poem from the movie in that same hushed voice. Too bad she was so tired or she would have watched something funny after such a scary movie. Each time she closed her eyes, she either saw Mary Shaw lunging towards her or Billy, her favorite doll and his creepy light green eyes. The frightened woman sat up in bed, curling her knees to her chest and hiding so only her eyes and above were visible. The light being on clearly wasn't helping. Her poor heart was beating a mile a minute.

"I knew I shouldn't have watched that movie," she whimpered.

"You are so easily frightened."

She looked up to see Ulquiorra standing in the doorway. He was giving her that sideways glance she had grown accustomed to. He had changed into black sweat pants and a white shirt. She watched as he came around to her left side of the bed. He fingered the comforter before flipping them back and climbing into bed. Orihime was sure her heart was going to explode.

"What are you doing?!"

"It is what you humans refer to as comforting," he answered. "You feel more comfortable with someone else with you when you're frightened."

He could read her like a book. Orihime knew she was the type of person who wore her emotions on her sleeve and was easy to figure out, but the way he was able to do so was different somehow. It really was like he could see completely into her. She didn't know how she felt about that. Ulquiorra could be judgmental and she chalked that up to him not understanding the way human emotion worked, but he was learning.

Orihime felt her anxiety starting to fade as she snuggled deeper into her comforter. She knew that Ulquiorra probably wouldn't go to sleep until much later. He didn't require that much sleep, but the fact that he would still lie next to her definitely made the horrors of the movie they watched fade away. The tired girl closed her eyes; that last thing she saw were those beautiful emerald bones gazing at her.

(-)

Orihime sat up and stretched. Scratching the back of her head, bleary eyes looked at her clock on the night stand next to her. She saw that it was a little bit past eight o'clock. The aquarium opened at nine so they had time to get some breakfast and head on over. She ginger haired woman jumped out of bed with excitement and went to where she guessed that Ulquiorra would be: in the kitchen. She could smell the deliciousness of a Western style breakfast. Smoky scents of bacon wafted to her nostrils and her stomach growled in response as if it could smell it too. Surprisingly, Ulquiorra seemed to enjoy cooking and he caught on pretty quickly on how. Orihime was a little jealous that her friends actually liked what he cooked opposed to her. Why didn't people like chocolate covered salted fish? It was delicious!

Entering the kitchen, she saw that the Espada had already made a stack of pancakes and a plate full of eggs. He was currently working on bacon. He turned to face her. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," she answered while going to the fridge and pulling out honey mustard to put on her pancakes. "I'm starving!"

She also grabbed a jug of guava juice and set it on her small kitchen table. Ulquiorra brought her a steaming hot plate and utensils to eat with. She smiled at him as he did so. Dark blue really was a good color on him. It made his features even more exotic. He seemed to prefer long sleeved shirts to short sleeve, but that was okay since it would be getting colder soon. They ate their breakfast in silence; nothing but the sound of the ticking clock on the wall and the birds chirping outside sounded. Once they were finished, they cleaned the kitchen and Orihime quickly went to go get dressed. She hummed happily to herself while brushing her long orange hair before deciding to wear it down. A purple button up shirt was put on over her black tank top that matched her knee high boots. She folded the sleeves up neatly.

After brushing her teeth, Orihime smiled in the mirror and went back to the living room where Ulquiorra was waiting. "Why do human females take so long to get ready?"

Orihime blushed. "We just want to look nice."

"You always look presentable," he spoke while placing his hands in his pocket. "Come, show me the way to this aquarium."

Well it wasn't exactly a compliment, but it was coming from the former Espada. The two exited out of the door and Orihime breathed deeply. Fall was overtaking the town. The air had a crisp cool smell to it. Colorful leaves blew gently across the ground as they walked. The heat was finally starting to die down and she welcomed the cool breeze even if it did bring goose bumps along her skin. Grey eyes gazed at Ulquiorra as they headed towards the train station. He constantly looked from left to right at the scenery. It must have been very different to see so much color at once. That was one thing she absolutely hated about Hueco Mundo: there was no color and it was dark all the time.

She didn't want to think about that at the moment. It was over, and she was about to have a good time with her former captor. "Let's get moving!"

* * *

><p>It took them about twenty minutes to get on the train and make it inside the Karakura Town Aquarium. It was <em>huge!<em> So many people and families were bustling by. Children's laughter echoed around her underneath the sound of gentle music playing. Ulquiorra got quite a few stares because of his hollow bone, but he didn't seem to notice. Orihime wasn't sure what she wanted to do first. She pulled Ulquiorra towards the tall information booth and grabbed a map. She felt the taller male move behind her to look over her shoulder. She could feel the warmth of his body against her back even though he wasn't pressed against her. It made her cheeks flush a little bit.

"Where do you want to go first?" he questioned. He looked around at all the people. "I am not used to being around so many mortals at once."

"Yeah, it's a new experience huh?" Orihime asked while looking over the map. "I'm pretty sure you never thought you'd ever be here living in the human realm. Especially not being friends with one."

"Friends," he repeated.

This was another bond that he had learned from Orihime. She considered him…a comrade, but it was different. It was a mutual feeling between two people. It was the reason Orihime decided to come to Hueco Mundo to begin with. It was the reason Kurosaki and his cohorts came to rescue her. It was hard for him to admit to himself, but if she were to die today. He would notice her absence. There was just something about her. She was strong when she needed to be and very kind and caring about others. Her heart was pure while his was tainted, yet she still wanted him around.

"Oh!" Orihime exclaimed. She pointed at the map. "Let's go to the tunnel!"

"What's that?"

Orihime grabbed his hand and began dragging him again towards where the map said the tunnel was. They walked past different exhibits that Orihime mentally put on her list of things she wanted to see. There would also be a show around one so they could go have lunch right before. Food at places like this was always delicious even if it was a little more expensive. They walked side by side until they came to a pair of double doors. Orihime eagerly opened them and stepped inside.

It was like a whole new world. Orihime felt like she was walking in a tunnel that was actually underwater. Her grey eyes were wide, taking in the deep blue atmosphere around her. Fish of every color were floating majestically behind the glass that separated them. Orihime ran to the glass while tugging Ulquiorra by his forest colored jacket. She held her right hand up and pointed at a fish that had a very spiky black and purple body.

"Look at that guy!" she exclaimed. "He's so cool looking!" Her eyes quickly searched the humongous tank and she gasped and pointed at another fish. "There's the clown fish! It's my favorite!"

Ulquiorra was not impressed like the woman beside him. What caught his attention was just how ecstatic she was to see simple fish. Was it the colors that made her so excited? The different shapes? It was so childlike, her awe and wonder, but he realized something about her: Orihime did not take the little things in life for granted. Was that a strength? Ulquiorra didn't know, but it only drove this strange desire to be closer to her.

Orihime rushed off to the opposite side of the tunnel. Ulquiorra followed her. He didn't want to lose sight of that shocking orange hair. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"So much!" she said enthusiastically. "Let's go get something to eat."

Suddenly, her face grew bashful. Orihime slowly closed the distance between them and stood directly in front of the slightly taller male. She nervously tucked a straight of apricot colored hair behind her ear before wringing her hands in front of her. Ulquiorra knew that she was nervous, but what about?

"Would you, um, hold my hand?"

"For what reason do you hold hands?" Ulquiorra questioned stoically.

"Well," she started slowly. She twisted her left foot in a slow circle. "It's what people who like each other do."

"As in tolerate?"

Orihime shook her head. "That's not the same. When you like someone, you want to spend time with them. You like being around them and you look forward to it."

Ulquiorra was starting to understand. Orihime was saying that she had some sort of fondness for him. At the same time, he truly did not understand. "How do you not despise me for all I've done to you and your friends?"

Orihime shrugged. "The heart has a funny way of forgiving."

The heart. This concept he couldn't comprehend until he was seconds away from death at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki. Perhaps he should look into this. The emotions and feelings of the humans intrigued him and he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't have some sort of…tolerance for the woman standing in front of him. He watched curiously as she held her left hand out to him. At first, he just started at the gentle extremity before his own hand reached out to brush against her delicate fingers. Their hands slowly intertwined.

Ulquiorra felt…unusual at first. He was not used to anyone touching him, let alone in a way like this. The warmth of her hand was a sensation that he did not care to stop. "Where do you want to go next?"

"Yay!"

Orihime and Ulquiorra continued to dash here and there throughout the large aquarium. After further looking at their maps, she wanted to see the strange creature display and after that the dolphins. The sun was high in the sky and had warmed the day up nicely. Ulquiorra almost felt as if he no longer needed a jacket. He and Orihime were headed towards one of the many restaurants that were within the aquarium. She was having a tough time deciding which one she wanted to eat at and if this kept up, she would be late for the show she wanted to see.

Ulquiorra held up a finger to point at one called Sharks Underwater Grill. "Let's eat there."

Orihime nodded in agreement. "That does look good."

The whole time, their fingers had been linked together, only letting go when their hands got too moist. They entered and this was the first thing that Ulquiorra had actually been impressed by. As they walked in, they looked up to see gray walls that looked similar to an underwater cavern. The décor was very elegant. An enormous tank, brightly lit from the inside, had sharks swimming within it. Off to the right was a bar. Its counter was clear where you could see different fish swimming underneath it. Colorful plant life flowed from side to side as the bar ended and the reservoir continued, allowing you to stick your fingers into the warm water.

They were immediately greeted by a young man. He smiled at them and brushed his shoulder length ebony hair out of his eyes. "Welcome to Sharks Underwater Grill. Just two?"

"Yes," Ulquiorra answered. He studied the boy more closely. "Why do you look familiar?"

Orihime laughed. "It's Hanataro! So you're working here now?"

"Just for the summer to have a break from the Seireitei," he said back shyly. "It's nice to see you again Inoue-san." He picked up two menus.

"Make that four!"

Ulquiorra and Orihime turned to see Rukia and Ichigo walking up to them. Rukia gave them a warm smile while Ichigo smirked at them. Rukia pulled her grey knitted cap off her head just as Ichigo began shrugging off his black leather jacket. He threw it casually over his shoulder and placed an arm around Rukia's shoulders. She looked up at him through those violet doe orbs before returning her gaze to her friend.

Orihime bounded up to the smaller woman and went to hug her, forcing Ichigo to remove his arm in order for her to fully embrace her. "It's so good to see you guys!"

"It's great to see you too," Rukia mumbled against Orihime's bosom.

Orihime released her friend and waved at Ichigo. "Come and sit with us!"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra locked eyes. Even though it had been six months, things were still awkward between the two of them. It wasn't that they hated each other, but based on the relationship they had before, it was a little difficult to not be on edge around each other. Ichigo had not forgiven Ulquiorra for kidnapping Orihime, and the other male could care less if he was forgiven. Rukia completely ignored the two silent males. She walked up to Ulquiorra

"Good to see you," she said confidently.

Ulquiorra looked down at her. "Rukia Kuchiki."

"That's my name," she commented. "Don't you two start being a stick in the mud or so help me!"

Orihime giggled and looped her arm in Ulquiorra's. The group was seated at a nice booth. The pattern on the cushions was light green and contrasted nicely with the dim lighting of the restaurant. Ichigo had taunted and teased Hanataro for a bit, mentioning how he always seemed to have a job in the human realm, but all in all, he was glad to see he was doing well. Hanataro was just as kind as ever, placing a menu in each of their hands and getting their drink orders in.

"What are you getting?" Ichigo asked softly to Rukia while placing the side of his forehead against hers.

Rukia tapped a finger against her chin. "I'm thinking the grilled mahi mahi."

"I think I'll get the t bone steak," Ichigo said while placing his menu down.

Rukia frowned. "Only you would come to a sea food place and get steak."

Ichigo shrugged and put his arm around Rukia again, who in turn leaned into his embrace. Orihime was so happy for them and it was genuine. The feelings of hurt and neglect had long since abandoned her and she truly was grateful for that. Nothing was more painful than having someone you loved deeply only see you as a friend. The fact that seeing Rukia and Ichigo didn't bother her made her believe that she indeed had a bad case of Stockholm Syndrome, even if she was no longer a captive.

Ulquiorra turned his eyes to her. "Orihime, what are you going to eat?"

"Oh!" She snapped out of her trance and picked up the menu. "I think I want to try the tempura shrimp. I hope they have some BBQ sauce I can put on it."

Ichigo frowned sourly. "On shrimp? You really do have strange taste buds."

Orihime laughed. "I don't think so. You'd like it if you tried it."

Rukia shook her head. "I highly doubt it. You've got extremely different tastes in food."

Soon they ordered. Ulquiorra did not get anything, something that Orihime had grown used to. They chatted comfortably while they waited. Even Ichigo and Ulquiorra started to converse. It turned to towards a discussion about battle. Ichigo mentioned he'd like to fight Ulquiorra again, who in turn responded that he had no problem killing him once more. That or course riled Ichigo up.

"Be nice!" Orihime chided. "He's trying to be civil. You should be too."

Ulquiorra remained silent after Orihime scolded him. _Scolded him. _Like he were a child. Had she have been anyone else, she would have been dead before she realized what happened. What he said was matter-of-fact, not exactly meant to piss off the Vizard. He supposed that wasn't acceptable, especially when he did know that it would probably upset the orange haired male before he said it.

"Very well."

After a few more minutes of anticipation, their food arrived, steaming and smelling delicious. Orihime took a bite of shrimp and blinked in surprise. It was absolutely delicious just the way it was. Normally, condiments had to go on everything she ate, even cereal. This didn't need anything added to it. She took another bite, savoring the delicious morsel.

"This is really good," Rukia mused as she sliced another piece of her mahi mahi.

Ichigo poured steak sauce on a corner of his plate. He cut a piece of his steak, impressed at how tender it was. Orihime picked up another piece of shrimp and held it out to Ulquiorra. "Taste this."

The stoic man looked from her to the food in her chopsticks. He wasn't hungry, never was technically except for the souls of other hollows every now and then. Still, he watched as she nodded eagerly and decided to appease her. Gripping her wrist gently, he opened his mouth and took a bite. His eyes widened. This was, far more than immaculate. Was that possible? Out of all the things he had tried, this was by far the best.

"You like it?" she questioned, pulling her chopsticks away and waiting for his response.

"Yes," he answered simply. "We will learn to make this dish."

"Yeah!" Orihime agreed as she dug in again.

After they finished and paid for their food, Orihime was ready to go to the show. Rukia and Ichigo decided to join them. They walked side by side. Rukia and Orihime chatting excitedly about getting to see the killer whales. Ulquiorra had not heard of this creature before. With a name like "killer whale", he was interested in seeing what it looked like. Soon they were entering what looked like a large arena with a deep giant pool in the middle. Back a little further was a high stage with a large sign painted in different hues of green and blue. It said "One Ocean" on it, the name of the show. On each side of the stage, there was a half circle entrance where the whales could swim in.

They took their seats close to the pool under Orihime's badgering. She didn't want to miss anything and sat down eagerly. Her smile didn't seem to be able to leave her face. Her grey eyes sparkled and her heart pounded with adrenaline as she waited impatiently for the show to start. She looked at her watch almost every fifteen seconds before tapping her foot against the seat in front of her. Ulquiorra watched her with interest. He found himself doing that a lot lately. Such an odd creature she was. He reached out and grasped a section of her hair. She turned to look at him as he did so.

"Impatient," he said simply.

Orihime's smile grew wider. "I know! I'm so excited!"

"You've been excited all day," Ulquiorra responded while removing his pale hand from her silky locks to put his hands in his pockets. "How do you keep up such a high emotional level?"

"That's just how she is," Ichigo interjected.

Rukia nodded in agreement. "She's the sweetness every group of friends needs to have."

Her cheeks tinted for the thousandth time that day at their kind words. "Thanks guys."

Music started up and the audience perked up, awaiting the show to fully get underway. A young woman came on stage clan in a blue wet suit. She raised her arms to hype up the crowd. "Are you guys ready for a show?!"

The crowd roared and clapped their response. The woman shook her head before placing a hand up to her ear. Every cheered louder and she gave them a bright smile. "I think Tamiko and Raine may have heard that!" She turned towards the openings within the stage. "Did you hear that guys?!"

The whales could be seen entering the pool area. One came through each side. They both jumped into the air majestically before submerging back underneath the water. Orihime was hardly able to sit down with how much she was enjoying the show. The whales continued to do tricks, once doing back flips. Two more whales came to join as well as three more trainers. They danced from side to side as the whales continued to impress the audience. Soon, the girl who initially came out jumped into the water with the animals. All was silent for a moment. Ulquiorra found himself sitting forward, wondering what was going to happen next. At first, he was not interested. The animals did not look like killers at all, but maybe the woman next to him, fists clenched tightly and pressed against her mouth, was starting to rub off on him.

The whale suddenly burst through the water's surface with the trainer standing in its nose. She did a front flip while in the air and dived majestically into the water with the large mammal following suit behind her. At the end of the show, everyone stood and clapped. Ulquiorra stood with the group and continued staring at the stage.

"What are you doing?" he asked Orihime as she continued to clap and whistled loudly.

"Doing what?" she questioned, turning to look at him quizzically.

"Clapping," he clarified.

"Oh!" Orihime smiled at him. "It's what you do after a performance. It lets the performers know that we enjoyed the show they put on."

"I see."

"So are you going to clap Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked while leaning forward so Rukia was no longer blocking his view.

Green orbs turned towards that audacity with shocking tangerine hair. "No."

"Did you not like it?" Orihime's bottom lip poked out and she pouted at him. Her face was making him feel…what was the word? It was when you committed some offense and felt inadequate because of it. Guilt. She was making him feel guilty. How was she able to pull out all of these so called emotions he had never experienced before?

"I did not dislike it."

That was as close as he was going to get to saying that he was indeed impressed with the tricks these animals could do with their trainers. They were clearly idiotic creatures so he couldn't understand why he wasn't bored watching that performance. That was enough to quell the woman in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. The Espada found himself stepping forward to close the gap between them. Her warmth, it was almost addicting. His arms acted on their own accord and he wrapped them around her lower back. Orihime at first leaned her head in the crook of his neck before sighing deeply.

"You make me so happy," she murmured.

Ulquiorra mulled over that for a moment. He was making someone happy: the feelings of elation and joy. He never thought that possible. His job was to bring misery and death, yet here he was doing the complete opposite for this girl…and he didn't mind it. He had never had someone care for him despite the horrid things he had done. His chin rested gently on the top of her head.

"How cute!" Rukia said while grasping Ichigo's hand.

"I didn't take you for a sap Ulquiorra," Ichigo commented snidely.

Ulquiorra's eyes turned to lock eyes with the smirking male. The main trainer yelled to the audience, "Thank you all for coming! Tamiko would like to say thanks as well!"

Rukia must have known what was going to happen because she released Ichigo's hand and bounded further up the steps. The large whale swam next to where they were before jumping up and splashing the first row of the audience. Ulquiorra's skills were still sharp and he sonidoed himself and Orihime out of the way. Ichigo was not so lucky. He sputtered and spit out water, his clothes completely drenched.

"How amusing," Ulquiorra said loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

"Shut up!"

The day went by quickly after that. Ulquiorra found himself in a normal state of mind despite all the humans around him. He couldn't believe that he had become one of them, a species he originally deemed as weak and trash. He and Orihime were getting on the train around five in the afternoon. She was babbling on about what they could have for dinner. He listened intently, slowly getting used to how much she talked. His eyes dropped to her lips.

Orihime paused in her speech. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Ulquiorra replied while sitting back further in his seat. "You're just…"

"Just what?" she probed gently, moving closer so her knee brushed against hers.

He didn't finish his sentence. The Espada simply cupped her chin with his right hand and leaned in to kiss her like he had seen men do in some of the movies they had watched. Orihime immediately returned the kiss. Her hands reached up to snake in her fingers through his ebony locks. Her left hand brushed over his hollow bone in the process and Ulquiorra reached for the smaller woman's waist, pulling her into his lap. She let out a little squeak, but didn't remove her mouth from his. Ulquiorra felt her tongue pressing against his teeth, begging for entrance. He granted her that and their tongues danced together.

"PDA!" someone on the train shouted.

Orihime jumped and pulled back, her cheeks burning the color of a tomato. She didn't even know what to say. Ulquiorra ignored the person who shouted, gently gripped the back of her head and pulled her lips back down to his. They kissed for a few more moments before breaking for air. Ulquiorra's gaze locked with hers as his hand rested on his thigh.

"What are you doing to me?" he questioned quietly.

Orihime smiled. "Showing you what it's like for someone to care for you."

"Hn."

As the train ride continued, Orihime's eyes grew heavy and she leaned into her crush's shoulder. Within seconds she was sound asleep. Ulquiorra didn't move as not to wake her and when the guy who had yelled went to get off the train, he held up a finger and pointed it at him.

"Cero."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I loved writing this! I hope that you enjoy it as well dear! This ended up being longer than I originally intended lol. Everything, even the restaurant are at Sea World in Orlando! I haven't been to Seaworld in years, but I will be going to this restaurant when I go back!<strong>


End file.
